The present invention concerns a pair of fish-holding tongs, designed to be a practical tool for sport fishermen to immobilize their catch. The inventor arrived at the present invention after observing that many sport fishermen hold their catch with their hands and that the struggling fish, particularly those equipped with sharp spines for defense purposes and those capable of fighting fiercely, such as ray, tiger fish and sea eel, can cause painful hand injuries. Specifically, the pair of fish-holding tongs is designed so that fish of different shapes can be immobilized easily from different angles, thereby preventing the struggling fish from escaping or injuring the hands of the sport fisherman.